


Happy birthday Nico!

by art_fandom_28



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_fandom_28/pseuds/art_fandom_28
Summary: It is January 28th which means it is Nico's birthday!





	Happy birthday Nico!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the story.

I woke up and I looked at the my alarm clock. It read 8:48 A.M. Good, I did not get up at 12 o'clock. Wait what day is it? It is the 28th. O, it is my birthday. I don't think anyone will remember. I walked down to the big house. Breakfast is on the table. Everything is how it always is. I saw some other campers in the dinning hall. When I got done my meal, I went to go train. I faced Percy Jackson. We versed each other for a while. I got tried and went to my cabin. The cabin darker than usually. But I did not mind it. I pull the sheets down and then I face planted into the pillow. I started to fall asleep. Then everything went black. I woke up and I ran down to the big house. Everything is dark and I did not see anyone. I walk toward a door where I usually go. Something felt creepy when I walked inside the room. Then the lights turned on and I heard yelling. Jason said happy birthday Nico to me. Then Piper, Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, Will, and Leo. I was really thankful that someone remembered.


End file.
